


Little Bit A Left (Little Bit A Right)

by WednesdaysDaughter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, a country song to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-13
Updated: 2013-07-13
Packaged: 2017-12-20 02:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesdaysDaughter/pseuds/WednesdaysDaughter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The sheriff stares at Derek and then looks past him to see who is subtly trying not to be seen in the passenger seat and yep, Derek is definitely getting arrested tonight. This was all Stiles’ fault."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bit A Left (Little Bit A Right)

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by "All Over the Road" by Easton Corbin and I have no regrets.

“Have you been drinking son?”

Derek wishes his seat would swallow him up as he hears the muffled chuckles coming from his right. He fails to see what was so funny considering the fact the sheriff looks ready to arrest him just for wearing a leather jacket on a hot summer night.

Never mind the fact werewolves cannot get drunk, Derek doesn’t think that would be a believable excuse for his unintentional atrocious driving. The sheriff stares at Derek and then looks past him to see who is subtly trying not to be seen in the passenger seat and yep, Derek is definitely getting arrested tonight.

This was all Stiles’ fault.

\- - - - - - - -

“Well that could have gone better.”

Derek snorts and Stiles grins as he slides into Derek’s car.

“Granted, I didn’t exactly expect to interrupt a sacred pagan ceremony tonight. Do you think we messed up their mojo or something? Like, I’m not going to wake up with lady parts am I? Because I am really fond of my junk.”

Derek rolls his eyes, “No Stiles, I don’t think you’re going to suffer a case of gender reassignment for interrupting a ritual.”

Stiles nods.

“Good, because I have it on good authority that I’m not the only one who likes what I’ve got going on down here,” Stiles leers at Derek.

“It’s okay I guess,” Derek replies airily and Stiles squawks in indignation.

“Fine, see if you get any of this,” his hand sweeps down his body, “tonight.”

“How will I ever go on?” Derek deadpans.

“I guess you should have thought of that before you insulted my manhood.”

Stiles is trying to hide his smile as he texts Scott, so Derek knows he’s not really upset. Their banter is just one way of expressing their relief that a stakeout didn’t end in bloodshed, as they are known to do occasionally.

“Hey, my dad is working late tonight. Do you wanna hang at my place until he gets home?” Stiles asks, a light hint of hope in his voice and Derek nods slightly before starting up the car. Stiles relaxes into the passenger seat and continues to text Scott about the night’s events.

It isn’t until they’re halfway to his place when Stiles begins to get restless. He looks over at Derek and a smirk unfurls on his lips. Derek feels Stiles inch a little closer and glances over in time to see the wicked gleam in Stiles’ eyes. Before Derek can ask him what he’s doing, Derek feels a hand slide onto his thigh and the shock of the contact makes him jerk the wheel to the left. Derek corrects himself and glares at Stiles who smiles at him innocently.

“Stiles,” he grinds out when the hand on his thigh begins to slowly move up and down.

“Yes dear?” Stiles asks nonchalantly and Derek tightens his grip on the wheel when he sees Stiles’ tongue peek out briefly to wet his lips.

“You’re going to make me wreck the car,” Derek warns and Stiles laughs.

“Oh come on Derek, you’re a werewolf with super reflexes. Are you telling me the big bad Alpha can’t handle a little touch here and there when he’s driving?”

The teasing lit in Stiles’ voice makes Derek’s stomach twist in knots. It shouldn’t be this easy with Stiles, but it is and Derek’s eyes soften when Stiles squeezes his knee.  The hand doesn’t move for a few minutes and Derek figures Stiles is done.

He should’ve known better.

When he feels Stiles’ lips press against his neck, Derek swears and swerves to the right. Stiles laughter fills his ear and it takes Derek more time than he’d like to admit to get back between the lines. Before Derek can say anything, he hears the sound of a siren and blue and red lights flash in his rearview.

“Oh my God,” Stiles cackles before sitting back in his seat properly and Derek kind of want to push him out of the car.

Derek pulls the car over and mentally calculates the odds of being able to talk himself out of this ticket. It isn’t until the officer knocks on his window and Derek sees that it is Sheriff Stilinski that Derek feels the blood drain from his face and he realizes there is no way this night is going to end well.

\- - - - - - - -

“Hello son,” Sheriff Stilinski says when he sees his son sitting in Derek Hale’s passenger seat.

Stiles doesn’t even flinch when he replies, “Hey dad. I was just on my way home.”

“Uh huh…. I’m not even going to ask why you’re in a car with the man you accused of murder twice and instead I am going to address the swerving I witnessed a couple blocks ago.”

The sheriff turned the full weight of his stare to Derek and it was very intimidating. He was at a loss for words: Derek didn’t want to explain the reason he was swerving was because Stiles had been all over him. He didn’t really think the Sheriff would appreciate the explanation. In fact Derek was pretty sure the Sheriff would shoot him if he mentioned the fact Stiles’ hand had been in close proximity with his crotch not five minutes ago.

Thankfully, Stiles speaks up and saves Derek from a painful incident.

“That would be my fault dad. I kept changing the radio station to bubblegum pop and poor Derek here was losing his mind. It might have turned into an… aggressive radio war for a few seconds there.”

Stiles smile is sheepish and even though Derek knows it’s a lie and can hear the way Stiles’ heart is pounding, Derek is impressed at how well the lie sounds. He tries not to think about why Stiles has gotten so good at lying because it leaves a sour taste in his mouth.

The sheriff frowns, but seems to buy Stiles’ story.

“You know better than to mess around in the car Stiles, that’s how accidents are caused.”

They both try to ignore the disappointment they hear in the Sheriff’s tone and Stiles nods and looks down – the perfect expression of a scolded son.

“I’m sorry. I’ll quit antagonizing Derek when he’s driving me home.”

Derek bites back his scoff because they both know that’s a lie, but the Sheriff seems appeased and gives Derek a warning instead of a ticket.

Derek and Stiles let out twin sighs of relief when the Sheriff turns to go back to his car. However that relief vanishes when the Sheriff turns around to address them both.

“By the way, I’m expecting you at Sunday dinner Derek. I’m looking forward to hearing you both explain that,” he looks down at Derek’s lap where Stiles hand is still resting comfortably: His thumb slowly moving back and forth as if to comfort Derek in this stressful situation.

Stiles hand flies off Derek’s thigh as if it was on fire, but it doesn’t matter. The Sheriff chuckles and heads back to his car. Stiles stares at Derek horrified and Derek wonders if he can somehow fake an emergency before Sunday rolls around.

They sit for a couple of minutes, the Sheriff already gone and probably planning ways to terrorize Derek at dinner. Derek notices how Stiles’ heart is pounding painfully in his chest and reaches over to grab his hand. Stiles jerks when Derek lays it back down on his leg, but not before squeezing it lightly. Stiles lips quirk upwards and Derek pulls back onto the road.

“Try to keep it between the lines Der,” Stiles jokes and if his laughter is bitten off by a moan when Derek’s hand somehow finds its way onto Stiles’ lap, well he’s not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a wee bit too much fun writing this to be honest. I don't really write fluffy fics so I kept laughing and smiling as I wrote this, but I had fun so yeah. I highly doubt something this lighthearted will ever be written by me again, so I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
